


Evolution

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Contentment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Parenthood, cartoons, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve’s routine has changed a lot over time, and this version might be his favorite.Square filled: @happystevebingo - Cartoons
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Undisclosed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Evolution

Steve had had a lot of different routines in his life. As a kid, they had revolved around keeping himself alive. Wake up. Don’t get in dad’s way. Go out onto the fire escape and smoke his asthma cigarette. Hope the belladonna in it would numb him enough to get through the pound of raw liver he had to eat because of his anemia and not throw it up because of his stomach ulcers. Go to school. Keep out of the way of his bullies. Head home. Do his homework on the fire escape to avoid his father.

The routines had changed over time. Sometimes the became more fun. Avoiding his father usually meant getting up to trouble with Bucky as he got older for example. He’d also cut parts out. Like the avoiding bullies. That became standing up to them and having the tar beat out of him.

After both of his parents died the routine became more grown-up. Getting to school. Keeping his grades up. Trying to make money. Doing his laundry. It hadn’t been easy but he’d had Bucky to keep him going then too.

Then it had been the army. That had been nothing but routine. Get up. Make your bunk. Train. Eat in the mess hall. Train more. Showers. Mess hall. Bed. It had been grueling and painful but he kept going because he knew he needed to. He had to be allowed to fight and for him to do that, he had to try that much harder than everyone else.

Since then, he’d been a little freer. Yet he clung to a routine like it might stop him from going crazy. Runs first thing in the morning with Sam. Training with Nat and Wanda. Drinks with Clint and Tony.

It had helped him. If he stuck to it, he didn’t need to think. Because when he got time to think, he got stuck in a loop of grief for the people he’d lost or failed or the things that he’d done that weren’t enough.

That was in the past though. Today things were different. There was still a routine. Sometimes it was frustrating but he never resented it. It was things like making sure his kids got up and ready for school. It was attempting to make pancakes for breakfast and driving them in. It was weekend soccer games and Friday night date night. It was sitting by the window and doing his art on a Sunday afternoon.

They were all domestic and full of love. One of his favorites was Sunday mornings. It was the ‘sleep in’ day. He hadn’t slept in … ever as far as he could remember. He did now though. Then there would be a big breakfast where there was just a little bit of everything and it didn’t matter how fussy any of the kids were being, because there was going to be something they liked. Then he’d get to sit and watch cartoons while everyone ate.

He loved it. He loved that he could spend this time with his family. That they were safe and lacked nothing. And he loved the cartoons. He’d always loved them. The art, the stories. He loved that he got to share that with the people he loved. Even if they were sometimes supposed to be about him. Then the kids would look at him like he’d hung the moon, and that was pretty good too.


End file.
